


Time Travel Dribs and Drabbles

by RabbitPie



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, just a few random ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitPie/pseuds/RabbitPie
Summary: A while ago, I was a huge Bleach fan and wanted to create a Bleach timetravel fic. The fic has been lost, but the ideas and plotbunnies I had still attack me sometimes.I'm putting them here. You're welcome to them if they spark something in you.





	1. Timetravel 101: The Flow of the Dangai

Ichigo was desperate, but the Quincy’s cage held him tight in the darkness of the dangai. The Wrestling Flow surged upward like two walls, stretching to infinity. The currents of time itself waved in its walls. Ichigo threw his power fruitlessly against the barrier, again and again, his spiritual energy rebounding back against him and stinging with every pulse.

A horrible noise saved him. He looked down the dangai and saw the Cleaner approach. Soul society must have had more than one. The cleaner collided with cage, and it buckled but did not burst. Instead, it was pushed through the Wrestling Flow.

The quincy’s cage was strong even against time itself, and so when the Wrestling Flow finally spat Ichigo out into Soul Society, he was whole and healthy, and many, many years from where he needed to be.


	2. If you had to be reborn...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo is reborn -- unborn? -- due to (insert plot device here). It's not just being in the past that's causing trouble... this isn't an identity he's keen to take on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea just tickles me so bad okay? It's been rattling around in my head for literally years. (Mind you, I guess the same could be said of all of these.)

The trouble with travelling back in time is that if you went to far, you’d end up not being quite, well, _yourself_. Ichigo… was definitely not himself, it the cries of “Sissy Kemushi! Sis Kemushi! Come baaack!” were anything to go by.

He was _not_ going be called ‘Caterpillar’!

And no he wasn’t going to come back, not after accidentally summoning his oversized shikai in the middle of a rukongai kindergarten and dragging the blade down through the street.

“Go away!” he hissed at the sword. “You’re going to get us caught!”

Oh who was he kidding. A toddling kid with hair bright enough to match Renji’s, already sprouting (apparently natural?!?) tattoos on her forehead?

Ichigo – or rather Kemushi – was screwed.


End file.
